Percabeth Forever
by Cooljiji
Summary: Percy just came back from camp. What will happen? Will he be surrendered by monsters of all kind? Will Annabeth be there to help him?
1. Chapter 1

I was at Half-Blood camp, doing trainings for futher fights. I am constently the target of monsters, since I am the son of Poseidon, so training is what's the most important for me right now.  
Suddenly, I heard a noise. It was really disturbing and I had the feeling that it might be a monster. I was alert, ready to fight against any monster. The noise become more and more loud and I heard somebody calling my name.  
"Percy...Percy...Percy..." The voice seems to come from real far and it kind of sound likes my mother's. I was really surprise now. My mom cannot get through the barrier created by Thalia's tree, so how can I hear her?  
"Mom?" I ask.  
"Yes, sweetie, I am right beside you. Get up, today is your first day of school. I'm going to get the breakfast done now, get ready and come eat it."  
I opened my eyes and realized that I was dreaming. I remembered all the good time I had at camp this summer, above all, the times I spend with Annabeth.  
Annabeth. She was like oxygen to me. Without her I won't be able to survive. This summer, I discovered that I had really deep feelings for her. I wasn't able to tell her my feelings, I was too afraid that she didn't feel the same, therefore ruin our friendship. I just keep looking and admiring her throughout the whole summer. I couldn't get enough of it.  
Anyway, I have to stop daydreaming and get ready for my first day of school. I wanted to be good, not to get into any trouble this year at school.  
"Percy! Are you ready yet?" my mom shouted melodically.  
"Almost! I will come in two minutes!" I answered.  
I did the fastest I could, getting my teeth brush and washing my face. I rushed to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. After I finished it, I got my bag and said goodbye. I went outside; it was a really beautiful day. I wish I was with Annabeth. I was daydreaming so much about Annabeth that I almost cross the street without looking. Luckily, a car honk at me, which got me out of my bubble. I finally arrived at school, and went to my locker to get ready for my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Here's chapter 2. sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy! Don't forget to review and follow. P.o.v : Annabeth I was at San Francisco, and it was the first day of school today. I got up early, to get everything ready. I was really excited because it was the first time - or at lease, as long as I can remember- to go to an actual school with mortals. When I finish packing my backpack, I went downstairs to go eat my breakfast. I had croissant and fruits. As I eat, I thought : Gosh, it been so long since I have see Percy. I wish I could go to New York and see him... Oh my...I thought about Percy so much that now, I am a bit late for school. I ran outside and got to school the fastest I could. When I arrived, some students looks at me weirdly. "Was it because I am the new girl?" I asked myself. Probably... It took me some time so find my locker, it was at a place where a lot of bad students were. I can say that because, my sixth sence told me so. Most of the time, my sixth sence was right. Anyway, while I was walking toward my first class, that was English litterature, I eardrop someone saying : Look, that's the weird girl that was runing to school this morning! How weird is she! Who's so enthusiastic about going to school? Me! I said to myself. The girls were so mean, it isn't a reason why they should look at me weirdly. When I arrived at class, my teacher, Mr Jones, received me well. I had the feeling that I would love this class. Our first assignment was to read Animal Farm by George Orwell. A book about the Russian Revolution. Great. I take back my words. I am going to love this class a little bit. As the teacher explains, I started to draw hearts in my agenda and to think about Percy. Wait! What!? Why am I drawing heart and most of all, why am I thinking about Percy! Am I...falling in love?! Urg...Aphrodite...why are you doing this to me? I didn't know what to think about anymore. I was pretty sure Percy didn't like me that way. He only sees me as a friend, not as a wise friend. I have to stop thinking about him and concentrate on my class. The teacher was now talking about how Orwell used the characters from the Russian Revolution to create Animal Farm. The book was an allegory. The bell suddenly rang. It did a weird sound. I got up and took my thing, when a guy came and said : Hi, my name is Natas. You are new here right? I answered : Hi, my name is Annabeth and yes, I am new. "What is your next class?" He asked. I had French, so I told him. A wild smile came across his face and he said "Me too! I'll show you the way."


End file.
